Rack-mountable equipment, including cabling junctions such as jack panels, is often mounted at a stand-off distance from a wall, ceiling or other surface or member of a building or structure. A mounting bracket with stand-off arms is typically used to achieve such stand-off mounting. The mounting bracket must be strong enough to support the mass and load of the mounted equipment, including for instance any downward gravitational torque imposed on the bracket's stand-off arms if the bracket is mounted on a wall. Wall-mount brackets with solid, fixed and rigid stand-off arms may be sufficiently strong for this purpose, but such brackets with fixed arms extending at right angles from the bracket are unchangeable both in distance between the arms and in depth along the stand-off direction, and are therefore bulky to store or ship. On the other hand, brackets with foldable stand-off arms permit folding the arms flat against the back member to decrease the depth of the bracket during storage and shipping. However, once such a foldable bracket is installed, the stand-off arms' folding mechanism such as a hinge must permanently support the weight of the stand-off arms and also the equipment mounted on those arms, all of which torques transversely against the folding mechanism as a moment arm. A folding mechanism is not as strong as a rigid member, and it may deform or fail under the weight and torque of the stand-off arms and the levered equipment.